My Left Eye Sees Ghosts
by shishiEMPIRE
Summary: Kagome marries Inukko only 7 days after meeting him. He dies in a scuba accident. Money may give Kagome a luxurious life, but in reality she lives in solitude. One night she is saved by a naughty ghost named Inuyasha and finds her left eye can see...
1. Prolouge

LN makes it more personalized (Lingy's Note). As I am the all wonderfuleth..-strikes a pose-:

Anywho like. w00t. This is yet another Inuyasha fanfic. But not only that is stolen! So is the storyline! Wow imagine that...This is based on my favourite Hong Kong film: My Left Eye Sees Ghosts. Obviously...aaaaaand I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own a box. So if you sue me, you'll be wasting money on a lawyer to get a box. Hell, just take the damn box. I don't want it.

_My Left Eye Sees Ghosts_

_Prologue: Lonely with no Doubt_

" ...And, may he rest under the peace of God." as the Priest finalized his speech, slowly, one by one, as each person passed in a monotonous manner. Each dropped an individual white rose in their wake. The freshly covered grave enveloped a slightly elevated, ramp-like tombstone, carved, not intricately as one might think, but rather bluntly, quickly done, boring, and lacking any kind of warmth whatsoever, not unlike the coldness that now rested 6 feet under. But if you knew of whom once bore the name, freshly scraped into this hard rock named grave marker, maybe, just maybe a flicker of energy and life could have sparked. It didn't have to be this way. But that's the way it had turned out.

**Inukko Tsui**

_1978 - 2004_

_Taken leave of the hope_

_Crying against the early entity_

A girl pitched forward, her dress forgotten, and dirtied in the cause, along with her pride. She clawed the soil, disturbing it with the fruitless waving of her arms, all whilst sobbing uncontrollably. Izayoi stood back, quietly watching the spectacle, steeling her gaze, for already a protective shield had surrounded her since she heard the unfortunate news of her son's death.

" Somebody help her." Izayoi stated without emotion.

The girl wailed on as a pair of hands tried to raise her from her position on the ground. " No!" her anguished cries reverberated throughout the graveyard. " No—! Inu-Inukko! No! Come back!"

Another woman attempted to pry her from the ground, for the other, seeing the distraught girl had broken down as well. She frantically tried to console the hysterical girl, " Mrs. Tsui, please, Inukko would have wanted you to live happily and– Please! Mrs. Tsui!" the woman turned from her comforting to face Izayoi who had tapped her on the shoulder.

Izayoi stared calmly and expressionlessly towards her, " That is not my daughter-in-law." Izayoi pointed to a corner of the graveyard where an unnoticed woman stood.

" That is my dead son's wife."

Kagome clutched her bag tighter as all the heads turned to gaze at her. She stared back, at first unseeingly, caught off guard. A wisp of her hair rippled in rhythm to the wind.

And that was how she stood, not defiantly, but immersed in a wordless conversation. Not with the grief-stricken people, not really, with anybody. Eventually, the masses of black dresses and suits thinned, and then completely faded away with time. Kagome ventured forward, face the tombstone, and knelt down in front of it. She soon revealed her purpose as she retrieved two plates from her bag. She set them upon the moist grass, and reached into the bag again, this time bringing out three oranges. She piled them on the left dish, and placed a lamb rib on the right plate. Finally she removed the incense sticks and a lighter, set the tips of the sticks aflame, and in the process, she burnt herself. She cursed softly and caught the sticks before they fell to the ground rendering them useless. Her duty brought a shaking feeling to her long sunken heart, reminding her of the early age that she was to perform such a tragic ritual for her husband's passing.

A foreboding wind rose and swept across the graveyard, and with it, it took the whispers of the unfurling remains of the incense sticks, now, long abandoned.

L/N: It's a romantic comedy I swear! Unless you don't trust me...I know I wouldn't...crap, I'm starting to sound like Amy Tan (who is an amazing writer and I couldn't dream of possibly amounting to bask in her level of talent.)

TTFN (as tiger would say.)

lingy


	2. Sad Contentment

L/N: whee Okie. It starts getting funny, but don't worry Inukko may have died but Inuyasha will come soon. Just not this chapter... hey, factoid: I seriously considered using Kaede as the "mother-in-law" but that would mean she was Inukko's mother, and I am severely disturbed by that because its just wrong and bad and disgusting...aaaaaaand it's even weirder...cuz Kikyo's her older sister meaning that she would have been Inukko's aunt, but dating him as well. God, this reminds me of Gone with the Wind. " they always date their cousins..." well that movie had a guy named Ashley so I guess they win...

My Left Eye Sees Ghosts

The not-so-good Life

Kagome attempted to stay alert but she continued to look this way and that. She sat on the couch across from her mother-in-law. Sango, her sister-in-law, and Kikyo, her late husband's business partner. Izayoi wiped her tears while the housekeeper, Ayame, stood behind her, patting her shoulder.

" You really are a strong girl, Cathy. You met Inukko on vacation for seven days, and seven days you married. And then he died in that scuba diving accident– " Izayoi broke off, sniveling.

Kagome turned back from her now interrupted surveying of the house. " Actually, mother, my name is Kagome."she said indifferently. Sango and Kikyo looked up to stare at her.

Sango spoke first " But, when brother called, he said your name was Cathy..."

Kagome stared back resolutely " I lied to him."

Izayoi frowned and stood up " why?"

Kagome dropped the bag she was clutching. " He lied to me, so I lied to him. So we lied to each other."

Izayoi looked at her disbelievingly and asked " What did he say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath " He said he grew up in a rich family, was some college graduate from Harvard with honours, was world renowned, and represented the top designer labels, and all of that."

Izayoi returned a steely gaze, " They're all true."

Kagome froze for a moment. " Well at that time I didn't know, so we just acted like that. "

Izayoi sighed. " Before Inukko died, did he know all of this?"

Kagome froze in her seat again. " ...well...Some things I said, and some I didn't, so...yes and no."

Izayoi resumed her seat. An uncomfortable silence drafted through the room again and Izayoi decided to change the topic. " Why didn't your grandfather come? Is he busy with business and meetings?"

Kagome pouted, " He probably would have come, but his sentence got extended.

Izayoi stood up quickly again. " Sentence! Your grandfather is in jail!"

Kagome shrugged and stared back. " Uh, yes. For smuggling pigs..."

Kikyo stood up as well ,scrunched up her face and shrieked, " Isn't your grandfather a diamond tycoon!"

Kagome watched Kikyo's heavy breathing and braced herself for Kikyo's reaction as she had already witnessed Kikyo's hysterical show at the funeral. " I lied to Inukko..."

Kikyo ...well she. " AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"ed. She huffed and stomped out of the room, fists balled, and looking very similar to a child having a tantrum.

Sango ran after her " Kikyo– wait!"

Izayoi turned back and glared at her. Kagome seemed to have not been affected by anything that had happened. " Can I see my house?" My, my, this child certainly has a one track mind...Kagome retrieved her bag and walked around her new inherited house, fished in the bag for that lamb rib, and smiled at her new surroundings.

Kikyo stomped around the greenhouse and basically threw the water at the plants with the water pot. Sango ducked as Kikyo complained, making exaggerated gestures and nearly smacking her in the head (several times I might add) with the pot.

"– I dated Inukko for seven years! And then it took him seven days to marry _that_ kind of woman."

Sango sighed and put a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. " You broke up 3 years ago, remember? They don't count."

Kikyo let out another anguished sob as she bent down to hug the bounding dog approaching her, Inukko's dog. " Oh Whisky!" she trilled. She hugged the dog and cried into his fur. Sango sighed and turned to escape the unhappy girl – until she heard Kikyo huffing angrily again, she looked at a spot in the window that Kikyo had just obviously been looking at. Kikyo had just seen kagome walk out onto the patio, surveying the swimming pool and ocean view, still eating the lamb rib.

**3 years later**

Kagome smiled and looked at the bag turning it over and over. The saleslady pointed at the others on display. " We have this in three different colours as well." Kagome nodded and looked at the price tag. It hit her llike a ton of bricks. Of course...she had money now but...

" Miss?" the saleslady turned around and back to Kagome. " I'm sorry, feel free to look around." and the saleslady turned to go help whomever that just called her. Kagome leaned back to see if the saleslady was busy. She could buy the bag, but...

Kagome ran down the crowded streets of Japan, about ten assorted shopping bags hanging off of each arm. She didn't chance to look back. Two security guards and the saleslady chasing her down in her wake. They finally grabbed her and she dropped the bags thrashing around. Random pedestrians turned to gaze at the psycho woman and then passed on. Boy, some of these thrills were costly...

"Give it! Give me back my purse!"

" Are you crazy!" Kikyo slammed her hands down on the table. " Stealing our own product!"

Kagome resumed to stare blankly back at her.

Kikyo rambled on, " It took me and Inokku seven years to make this company what it is today– "

" It took Inokku seven days to marry me." Kagome silently said.

Kikyo screamed, and breathing heavily, grabbed her papers, threw open the door, and stomped off.

After a few moments Izayoi turned her gaze on the door and back to Kagome. Sango watched quietly from her seat. Izayoi did not smile, so Kagome decided that it was her turn to speak. " I was probably possessed."

Izayoi grimaced, " This can't go on. Kagome, tell me, what is your goal in life?"

Kagome looked up from fiddling with her bag strap. " To marry a rich man." then she added. " And he died as well."

Izayoi scowled, took her bag, and left as well.

Another long silence passed and Sango turned in her swivel chair to face Kagome better. " Hey sister, next time you lose it, call me. I'll get you any bag you like." Sango grinned at Kagome suprised face.

Kagome looked suspiciously back " Why do you want to help me?"

Sango smiled impishly " Of course! You're my sister-in-law. If brother loved you, then I love you too."

Kagome smiled back.

Sango stood up and took the stolen bag. " Eh? Where did my purse go?" She walked around the room looking for it. " Hey– Kagome, have you seen it?"

" No." Kagome said, maybe a little too quickly. Sango didn't notice.

" That's weird! I'm sure I had it on me!" Sango told her as she climbed under the table.

Kagome flipped the channel again. And again. And again. She sighed,

_just another day_...

The novelty of this house and everything was beginning to wear off. She was lying on the couch, several bags of chips, assorted candy and snack food were lying around her, most of them wrappers. The ashtray was on the table next to the bottle of wine. The wineglass was in her left hand, the remote in the other. Ayame came back in from walking Whisky, he barked at her ass they passed the couch. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Whisky in retaliation.

" Three years and you still don't recognise me! Stupid dog..." Whisky whimpered and she downed the rest of her glass.

" I'm sorry, Whisky is too old." The obnoxious long wail of the heart monitor suddenly seemed much worse than the earlier incessant beeping. It rang in Kagome's ears like she was at her own deathbed.

Ayame stood near, watching them wrap Whisky up in a bag. Ayame drew in a deep breath " Master is dead, the dog is dead, you are no good!" Ayame accused. Kagome did not reply.

Kagome swung her hands around the wheel as she had long stopped trying to focus on the road. She nearly dropped her cigarette and so she slammed her hand against it and the wheel to keep it from falling, resulting in smashing it on the wheel. "Shit." she muttered and took another swig of liquor. The car swerved, zig-zaging down the empty street and her grip loosened on both the wheel and the liquor bottle, her head hit the wheel as she fell asleep. The car continued down the road, calmer than when she was steering, but going, nonetheless. Then came to a closed road.

The blue Benz slid straight into it, knocking all of the brightly orange colored cones out of the way and slammed into the giant slab of roadblock rock. Her liquor bottle flew through the air upon impact and as the car automatically pulled back from the unhurt roadblock, the car emitted fumes and a different grey smoke furled into the air.

LN: you may think this is an excuse. Subconciously it might be...but for ME, it's not. The last few scenes are not so short because I was lazy, or my math teacher finally noticed and yelled at me about how it's not English class or whatever...it's because they are those kinds of scenes that go quickly and I want to get them out of the way so she can finally meet Inuyasha...


	3. Strange Helpers

L/N Like wtf, omg, She's back?

Hokay

My Left Eye Sees Ghosts

Two cars stopped at the sight of the accident. They all got out and ran to the scene.

" What happened?"

" Be careful! What if it blows up!"

" Eh, there's a girl!"

About 10 metres away, Kagome lay face down in the grass. She rolled over and gazed up trying to remember. _Where the hell am I?_ She stood up and glanced around, noticing her car wrecked, she walked over to see...herself?

It was unreal. One of those sci-fi's where a person meets their twin, or maybe even one of those where the person goes outside of their body. But this was different, she could only wonder. It was as if she was sleeping, and a too bright tomato juice running down the left side of her face. Kagome's brow furrowed and she frantically asked one of the frightened people running around.

" Am I dead?"

The man seemed to ignore her, or actually, he didn't seem to notice her at all. " Hey Michael! Call an ambulance!"

She tried again to another one, this time a woman. " Am I dead!"

" Not yet! Hurry back and go inside! It's not too late!" A voice behind her proclaimed and grabbed her shoulders urging her towards the car. A man with long white hair and very peculiar clothes. That of a schoolboy's, a very young schoolboy's clothes in fact. Along with, what was that? A canteen? With little painted fish on it?

Kagome stiffened in surprise, and then pulled back. " No! What if I'm disfigured or crippled? I can't go back!" She pushed him away.

He persisted " You won't be! Trust me! Just go back right now!" He continued forcing her towards the car.

" Who are you anyways?" Kagome yelled at him. " Why do you care? I don't even know you!"

The man smirked at her. " You won't go back will you?" He snarled at her. Kagome rolled her eyes, " What's it to you?" Suddenly, his eyes sharply turned red and two fangs grew as he grinned at her. " GAHHH!" she stepped backwards, tripping over herself and fell back into the car and into her own body.

;;

" What is taking so long!" Kagome's grandfather paced in the hallway containing Kagome's surgery room. Her mother sat in a waiting chair looking on concernedly, whilst her brother passed time with junk food and magazines. " Honestly! Long enough to butcher a pig!" he continued to grumble. Suddenly, something occured to him. " Who will pay the bills? Who will keep up with the mortgage...ai-yaa..."

Souta put in his two cents. " Yeah, wouldn't all the money go back to Kagome's mother-in-law?" Kagome's mother looked over and sighed at her son's obviously lacking amount of tact. Kagome's grandfather walked over and smacked him lightly over the head with a magazine. " Be nice to your sister!"

He then took the candy wrappers off the empty chair and sat down. " We're her immediate family! Why should the money go back to her mother-in-law!"

Speak of the Devil. For at that precise moment, the procession of Kagome's better off family came marching down the hallway, namely, Izayoi, Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame. Kagome's grandfather rushed up to meet them. They all backed away in his frantic manner, and after an awkward pause, he hurriedly offered them a seat. He kicked Souta's seat. " Get up! Get up!". Izayoi, seeing Kagome's mother, gestured modestly " Oh no, no, it's okay, really."

Kagome's grandfather in turn continued to encourage them towards the seats. Finally Kikyo, fed up with the scene, rolled her eyes and touched Souta's seat with her hand. " So hot?" bashes Kikyo. See, that evil slore. Jk.

There was a long pause and then Kagome's grandfather jumped, "Let me! Let me!" He kneeled and blew on the seat. " Here, here, it's ready." He stood back up. Kagome's mother raised an eyebrow at him.

Izayoi and Kikyo walked past the seat and occupied the two others while Sango sat down in the offended seat. Izayoi looked up at Kagome's mother. " How is she?"

Kagome's mother started, " Oh, well. The doctors say–" she paused at seeing Souta. The ladies scattered from the chairs as Souta retrieved something from between the seats, " My shoe." He giggled and pulled it out with his shoeless foot. Kagome's grandfather looked scandalised.

" Oh no, please, sit back down- what's wrong with you, boy? No please." He followed them pleading as they walked towards the window of Kagome's hospital room. Kikyo, irritated again, turned towards him. " No, no sitting. We- will- not- sit, Okay!" They all appeared to be surprised at her outburst, even Kikyo herself, and she huffed and walked away from the scene.

;;

Kagome lay on the surgery table as the doctors busied themselves around her.

" -two broken ribs on the left-"

"-left vein and iris are swollen considerably-"

" and left leg is fractured."

" Everything okay on the right?"

" Yes."

" Let's all move to the left then."

" Your left, or my left?"

" The patient's left!"

" Oh!" All the doctors immediately scurried towards her left side and began poking around. Unseen by any of them were a dog, namely Whisky, and a certain ghost, watching and waiting to see the outcome of her recovery.

;;

Kagome's bed was a disastrous sight. As her right arm reached over the one in the sling, several empty candy wrappers and magazines dropped to the ground, still more full bags lay on her bed as well. A pair of headphones lay haphazardly against her shoulders, giving voice to the tv positioned directly in front of her. Suddenly the voices became rather louder.

" Oh, look, this time it's a pretty girl."

" So? Pretty girls die too, it's not uncommon."

She frowned at the tv, and put the headphones on to hear better.

A new voice joined in. " Hey, what are you doing here?"

" We've come to take her away of course."

Kagome squinted at the subtitles on the screen, Nope, those definitely were not the words she was hearing.

The last voice that joined in chimed in again. " But she just escaped death! How can this be?"

Kagome took off her headphones, and peeled a banana staring up into the air, listening hard.

The first voice spoke again " Ever heard of sudden death? She's due in five minutes."

The last voice spoke yet again, " Look! She's energetic, she's eating a banana!"

Kagome froze.

As they spoke, she put a hand over her right eye, so as to see through the bandage over her left eye better.

" Exactly! See here! It says she will choke on a banana!"

What she saw, were two men in suits. And– wait. It was that guy again, the funny dressed one, she pulled the bandage off her eye. She almost squealed, and she clamped a hand over her mouth and slid under the covers. She began to choke. She pounded her chest trying to be inconspicuous and take the banana out of her respiratory system as well.

" What are you talking about! It says here that she will choke on a plantain!"

" Whatever! Plantain and bananas are the same thing!"

" Are you kidding me? No! Plantains are bigger than bananas!"

" Well than we can just call it a big banana!"

The funny dressed dude spoke again. " Eh eh eh–look here, it also says that your subject is a man!"

Kagome's muscles relaxed a little bit. _Wait, what does this mean?_

" Why don't you check again just in case!"

" Hey, you're right! Even the names are different." said the man who walked over to her bed to read the form taped to it.

" Isn't this Hong Kong hospital?"

" No! This is Kowloon Hospital! What are you playing at? You could of taken her away by accident and it would of been all wrong!" said mr. Funny dressed dude again.

" Relax, relax, Come on, we'll be on our way." And then the two suited men...walked through the wall.

Suddenly, mr. Funny dressed dude jumped into stance. " Kamen rider protector of the good, saves the world again!" He jumped into another stance. " Yeah!" Kagome peered over her sheets with frightened eyes. He looked over at her, she took a magazine, pushed the bandage over her eye and began to ignore him, humming a song.

" You can see meeee..." the man spoke eerily.

Kagome's bandage fell down again. " ma-a-ry..ha-" and he was gone. But his voice lingered moments after he left.

Kagome sat up straight in bed. " Ai-ya! My left eye can see ghosts!"

;;

I considered writing more. But I honestly can not be bothered, and everyone seemed to actually enjoy the first chapter, so I said. What the hell. Here you go.

ai-ling.


End file.
